


Oia

by juliet_oscar



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, M/M, but percy loves him any way, monty is a diaster, seriously it's perfect, set immediately after gents guide to getting lucky, which is itself pretty much fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet_oscar/pseuds/juliet_oscar
Summary: Monty and Percy cuddle and talk after their first time together.'And zounds, he’s gorgeous. His face is flushed underneath the constellation of freckles smattering his cheeks, and his lips are red and raw from the scrap of my teeth, and he is utterly perfect. I used to think my favorite Percy was newly woken, sleepy Percy but post-sex Percy is so much better.'





	Oia

I am lying flat on my back, staring at the ceiling, trying to get my breathing back to something resembling normal. It feels as if Percy is attempting to do the same beside me but he’s on my right side, my earless side so he could have up a jumped out the window for all I know. 

But no, he definitely hasn’t because I can feel him shifting in the bed, turning to face me. I do the same because otherwise, I won’t hear a thing he says.

And zounds, he’s gorgeous. His face is flushed underneath the constellation of freckles smattering his cheeks, and his lips are red and raw from the scrap of my teeth, and he is utterly perfect. I used to think my favorite Percy was newly woken, sleepy Percy but post-sex Percy is so much better. 

His eyes half hooded, he leans forward and brushes his nose against mine, ‘Hi.’

‘Hullo.’ 

He looks at me with such softness, I don’t know how to respond. No one has ever looked at me like that before, and it is completely disarming. 

‘That was...’ he begins and blushes, burying his head in my shoulder. 

I jostle him a bit with my shoulder, ‘That was… what?’ I feel him smile against my skin and press his faces further into my neck.‘There’s no reason to get shy now.’

He lifts his face and mumbles, ‘Good.’

‘What was that? If you’ll remember darling, I recently had my ear shot off. You’ll need to speak up a bit.’ 

‘Good,’ he all but shouts, ‘It was really good.’

He looks up at me through his lashes, and that look alone makes my heart beat out of time.

He smiles, ‘I wasn’t aware you were so good at the bagpipes.’ 

‘They say all it takes to master an instrument is discipline and practice.’

Percy laughs, turning his body into mine. I place my hand on the small of his back and press him flush against me. He wraps an arm around me and twists his fingers in my hair. I can feel every bit of him against my skin and not just the bits I have recently become intimately acquainted with, though those are rather nice, but everything. His knees knocking with mine, the rise, and fall of his chest, his breath mixing with mine. 

He pulls back so he can look me in the eye, concern flitting across his features, ‘How was it for you? You have a lot more experience with this, was I alright?’

I almost laugh because I have no experience with anything like this. Certainly, many of the same parts were involved, but otherwise, it was not similar at all. Every time I had been with a lad before we had moved as quickly as possible for fear of being caught. When it was all done, he would shuffle back into his trousers and leave without a word. My father had beaten the shame in the act into me long ago so every time I felt dirty and sinful. But there was no room for shame here. 

I press forward and kiss him deeply. Pulling back I say, ‘You were perfect.’

He smiles then rolls onto his back, his arms still around me. I press my bad ear into his chest and curl against his side. 

We lie this way for minutes. I can feel the beat of his heart against my face and the rise and fall of his chest.

‘I’ve never done this,’ I say quietly into his skin.

‘Hmmm?’

‘No one’s ever stayed before.’ 

He looks down at me, his brow furrowed. 

I look away, uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. 

‘I mean every lad I’ve been with leaves as quickly as possible. They don’t talk to me, most of them won’t even look at me.’

I begin tracing patterns on the skin of his stomach, trying to distract myself. 

‘And it’s better that way. The ones who do, look at me like I’m a shameful mistake, a sin that they will repent the moment they walk out. They leave me with my trousers around my ankles or kneeling on the hard floor of whatever closet we’ve sequestered ourselves in, dread leaching into my thoughts because what if they tell someone? What if my father hears?’ 

I blink away tears, cursing myself for ruining a perfect moment. 

‘Not even that boy from Eaton would say anything like what was in those letters to my face. He preferred keeping me on paper where he could hide me away until he needed a good wank. But you’re here, and I appreciate that…’ 

Percy lifts my chin, so we are once again face to face and says, ‘I will never be ashamed of you, Monty. Never. And I promise that I’m not going anywhere.’ 

He presses a kiss between my eyebrows, cupping my face in his hands, anchoring me to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My internet has been a bit spotty the past few weeks so I have a bunch of Monty/Percy fic written that I haven't been able to post so there will be more to come. That being said I'm going to spread out when I post them instead of just dumping like 4 fics on here and then disappearing for weeks.


End file.
